I Secretly Love You
by awesomestgleek
Summary: It's senior year, but Rachel is single and best friends with Quinn. As it turns out, Quinn is secretly in love with Rachel. Of course, she'd never act on her feelings. But when someone decides that they might like Rachel, will Quinn finally be brave and do something about how she feels? (Quinn's POV)
1. Chapter 1

_**I Secretly Love You**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Senior Year**_

_**AN: Ok, so I know I have my other story, and I'm not gonna ignore it or anything, but I just had to write this. It just came to me, and I had to write it. **_  
_**Sorry to the Finchel fans, but this is a fanfic about Faberry. If you don't like Faberry, I'm sorry, but you could give it a shot, maybe?**_

I watched as she walked towards me. I sighed. Today she wore a navy blue dress and she looked gorgeous, as usual. "Hey Quinn," she greeted me, smiling beautifully. Oh, there's my heart, beating crazily. I smiled back, probably not as prettily though, "Hi Rachel. What's up?" She giggled. "Why, the sky of course." I rolled my eyes, laughing along with her. I was so glad Rachel had forgiven me and we'd become friends at the end of last year. Now it was senior year, our last year together. "I just came to ask you if you wanted to hang out together during lunch," she paused before rushing on, "If you have other plans with Brittany and Santana I understand don't worr-"

"Rach," I interrupted her adorable rambling, "I'd love to." She smiled her amazing smile once more, making my knees go weak. I leaned against my locker as she practically attacked me, hugging me tightly, saying three words that made my heart soar, "Its a date." I put my head in her hair, inhaling the delicious scent. I hugged her back, feeling the warmth of her body while I thought about how much I wished the 'date' was a real one. She pulled back, ending the hug. Damn it.

She was still smiling at me. She opened her mouth to say something else, when she saw something behind me and her face fell immediately. I quickly turned, seeing none other than Finn Hudson. "Hey Finn," she whispered as he passed. He nodded in her direction, not looking up or meeting her gaze. She turned back to me. "So he hasn't accepted the break up?" I asked. Last year, when we went to Nationals in New York, Finn kissed Rachel during our first number. That cost us Nationals, but I was kinda glad. Jesse saw the kiss, so he broke up with Rachel. And Finn got happy because that meant Rachel was single, but she wasted no time telling him that she didn't want to be with him. So while Santana freaked out and everyone was upset, I grumbled along with them, but inside my heart was jumping and going crazy. Rachel is still single, so that's good news.

"No," she sighed, "You recall that after the kiss he was so excited and happy and he was shouting that it was the Superman of all kisses?" I nodded, unfortunately, I did remember that. "Well, it was worse when i told him I was planning on staying single."

"Single and ready to mingle," I joked, smiling. But it got her to smile back, so... "Yeah. Anyways, I've tried to be his friend, but he still hasn't accepted it. I swear, he only wants to be with me when he can't have me." I thought about it. "Well just give him some space. Give him time to realize how stupid he was to let you go in the first place." Oh shit. I just realized he left her for me. Of course he later left me for her, but that wasn't the point. I looked at her, studying her reaction. "Quinn, its ok. Last year was just terrible. Let's just forget it, put it behind us, and move on."

"Ok-, " the bell chose that exact moment to ring. That bell hates me. What did I ever do to it? Rachel smiled at me once more. "So I will see you later in 3rd period, then lunch." I watched her retreating figure, wishing that my first two periods would go by quickly.

* * *

Of course, when I want time to go by quickly, it does the opposite. And probably just to annoy me. I was sitting at my desk , alternately glancing at the teacher, the other students, the door, and the clock. It was second period, but time was still going too slow for my taste. Finally the bell rang, ending my internal panic attack. I rushed to the door, towards the choir room for my favorite period: glee. I slowed when I neared the door, peeking inside to see only one person inside. I walked in, head held high, hands on hips. I sat down by Rachel, my favorite person ever. "Hi Quinn." I loved the way she said my name. Coming from her mouth, it sounded so special. "Hey Rach." She beamed, hearing her nickname. We sat in comfortable silence, me occasionally sneaking looks at her. She didn't seem to notice, except once she was looking at me. We grinned in embarrassment that we'd been caught by the other. Before either of us could say or do anything else, the other gleeks streamed into the room, all talking loudly and laughing as they took their seats. Mr. Schue came in right before the tardy bell rang and sat down on the piano bench.

"Ok guys, welcome back! I know for some of you this is your senior year, so lets make it the best and really work hard to win Nationals." His words were met by loud applause and shouts of agreement. "Ok. So we still have a few months until Sectionals in November since its only September." He stood up, walking to the white board. He grabbed a black dry erase marker and wrote DUETS. "This week, I think we will do duets!" The room fell silent. Usually, the duets were followed by much drama. I exchanged a look with Sam, but we are kinda friends now so it wasn't as awkward as you'd think. I turned to Rachel and saw she was still looking at Finn. That was a long look. Come on, Rach, ignore the giant, pay attention to ME. "To push you guys to do your best, I'm turning it into a competition. Whoever wins will get a free dinner at Breadstix!"

"Whoo! Yeah!" Now everyone was excited, I mean, who doesn't love all you can eat breadsticks? "But," Mr. Shue continued, immediately ending all the talk and cheers, "You won't get to choose your partners." Shit, I totally saw this coming. Of course I wouldn't get to choose, I'd choose Rachel, and she's never done a duet with anyone other than Finn and Jesse, the two biggest douchebags.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts to hear what else Mr. Schue was saying. "So you guys have probably noticed the hat I'm wearing today..." no, actually I hadn't. And apparently, by all the other denying murmurs, no one else had. "Ok. Maybe not. Anyways, I'm going to put all your names in here, and each of you will come up and pick the name of your duet partner." He left to go get our names from his office. I realized that the brunette sitting beside me had been strangely quiet. I turned to her. I whispered, not wanting to disrupt her train of thoughts or anything, "Hey, you okay?" It took her a while before she turned to me, giving me a small smile. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for asking." I knew there was something else going on, so I looked at her, waiting. She sighed, realizing that I knew. "Ok. It's just that I was excited when I'd heard duets. But I was saddened when I heard that we wouldn't be picking our partners because there is someone I really wanted to sing with." Oh. _Oh_. "Yeah there was someone I wanted to sing with too. I guess we won't be able to sing with them now." Her face fell slightly, but when Mr. Schue returned and shook the pieces of paper around in the hat, she leaned over and I could feel her warm breath on my ear. "Maybe we'll still get the people we want." She straightened up, leaving me slightly breathless as I thought how close her full lips had been to my neck and face.

"Ok, whoever wants to go first can come up. Everyone else can follow." Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to lead, so everyone else could follow. Rachel, the natural leader that she is, sighed as she stood up and walked towards the hat and Mr. Schue. "Thanks Rachel," he said loudly, making everyone feel bad. "Yeah, you go midget," Santana yelled. Rachel blushed at that. Why would she blush? As she reached into the hat, I swear time slowed down. Please be my name, please be my name, I silently chanted, crossing my fingers tightly. She pulled back her small hand, and unfolded the paper. She read it to herself, and after an eternity of waiting, she turned and announced, "Santana. It is Santana." Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why couldn't you have done me this one favor, God? I don't ask for much. Well, maybe I do. But that's not the point. I turned to see Santana's reaction. She shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. But I knew she liked this arrangement. What was she planning now? I have to ask her about it later, I thought as I stood up and walked to the hat, passing Rachel as she walked back to her seat. She didn't look particularly happy, nor did she seem upset. I reached the hat. Ok Quinn, just do it. Just get it over with. My hand went in slowly, picking the paper on top. I unfolded it with trembling fingers, and read the name. "Tina." Hey, at least it's not one of my exes, that's good news. I smiled at Tina and sat down as she returned the smile. The rest of the glee clubbers followed, choosing their slips of paper and reading. It was Mercedes and Sam, Mike and Puck, Finn and Kurt, Blaine and Sugar, and Joe and Brittany. Everyone seemed alright with their duet partners, especially Britt. "Hey Teen Jesus, I'm so excited to be singing with you." She proceeded to play with his hair. "Righteous," he replied, smiling at her.

"Ok," Mr. Schue said, gaining everyone's attention immediately. Everyone was now sitting next to their duet partner. "So after school today, if any of you are ready, you can perform your duet. You have until Friday, third period to perform. That afternoon, I will tell you the winners. Ok, so there's some time left, which I will give to you to talk to your partners, discuss song ideas, or begin practicing. Good luck guys."

With that, the silence was broken by talk, and the pairs went to different parts of the room to avoid being heard or disturbing others. Tina and I stayed sitting on the front chairs. I watched as Rachel and Santana walked out of the room and towards the auditorium. "So Quinn," Tina interrupted my staring, "Any ideas?" I thought about it. "We could do a Madonna song, show our inner divas." Tina instantly latched on to my idea. "We could do Express Yourself." "Yeah," I agreed. We talked more about it, deciding to meet after glee at my house to practice the song. The bell rang, ending my favorite part of the day (except for lunch). Now just 1 more class to go before lunch with Rachel.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for the end of fourth period, I bolted out the door, books already in my bag, ready to go. I weaved in and out of the growing crowd, making my way to the cafeteria, not wanting to keep Rachel waiting. I pushed the doors open, and fast-walked to a table. I sat quickly, glancing around for a certain petite brunette or anyone else I knew. When my eyes fell on the Cheerios table, I sighed. Its not that I missed being a Cheerio, because honestly, it sucked. Working out all the time, always having my hair in a ponytail and wearing that uniform, making sure I don't gain weight. But it had some rewards. I still kinda missed the way everyone obeyed me and respected me, the power. Especially the way they'd part and make space just for me to walk through in the hallways. But you can't always get what you want, y'know? Maybe its for the best. Whatever.

I didn't have to wait for long; Rachel was there in front of me seconds later. "Hey," I smiled up at her, since I was still sitting and she was standing. "Hi," she smiled down at me. "Well, we should get in line before it gets too long," I suggested. "Yeah, lets go." I stood up, but before I could do anything, Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me to the line. Oh my gosh, her hands were so soft and warm. And tiny! Why does Santana even call her manhands? When we pushed our way in the line, she let go of my hand, and I felt the warmth leave. My hand was so much colder now. I sighed. Again. I sigh a lot lately, huh? Oh well, can't help it. Sigh. Oops, I did it again. Hey, song reference. I'm so weird and random sometimes. Anyways, Rach and I bought our lunches in silence, both of us getting a salad. We made our way outside and sat down at a table away from everyone. As we chewed the lettuce quietly, I thought back to when she and Santana left the choir room and went to the auditorium. By themselves. "So how'd it go with you and Santana?" I asked as casually as I could manage while I was burning with curiosity inside. She looked away, not meeting my gaze. Odd. She always looked someone in the eyes when she talked to them. "It was all right." Did something happen? "Really?" She was visibly squirming under my gaze. I knew she wanted me to drop it, but I just couldn't. "Yeah, we decided on the song and we intend to sing tomorrow. She is coming to my house today to practice." She still did not look at me. "And she didn't insult you or threaten to kill you?" I didn't like how Santana would be going to Rachel's house and they'd be singing to each other. And probably in her room. "No. She was actually very polite and respectful." _What?!_ "Are you sure we are still talking about the same person?" Rach rolled her eyes. "What happened?" I continued. "Umm," for once she was at a loss for words. "Hey guys," Sam interrupted, sitting down next to Rae. "Hi," I replied, trying to hide my annoyance of being interrupted. "Hey, Sam!" Rachel was way too enthusiastic to see him. I didn't like it. She reached out and hugged him for like 5,000 seconds. I just watched, my annoyance growing. She finally pulled back, but not before reaching her hand out and playing with his hair. "I love your hair!" She grinned hugely at him. He returned it, then realized that I was there too. "So anyways guys, how's it going?"

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Some of the other gleeks found us and hanged with us, so I didn't get to spend anymore time alone with Rachel, so I was super disappointed. But at least I was with my friends...

The other two periods passed slowly, and finally school was over and it was time for glee again. Mr. Schue arrived and told us to practice our duets, so I was working with Tina again. We both knew the lyrics to Express Yourself and we knew the tune, so it was easy. Way too soon, it was 4:30. The one and a half hour of glee had passed quickly. I made my way to my car, and Tina to hers, so she could follow me to my house. As I was about to pull out of the parking lot, I saw a small, pinkish car driving away. Rachel. I happened to glimpse her in the driver seat, but I also caught a glimpse of a certain Latina in the passenger seat. Oh crap. I pushed back my feelings and tried to forget it. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

**_Shall I continue this? Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rachel's Performance**

**_So, in case its not obvious, this doesn't follow the glee timeline. And Brittany and Santana are not together._**  
**_And I want to say thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I didn't expect them, but thanks!_**

My practice with Tina was great. We are so ready to beat everyone tomorrow and win a free meal to Breadstix, where we will eat breadsticks until we burst. But I can't believe that it's taken me this long to talk to Tina and be friends with her.

I sat on my bed, thinking, when I was interrupted by my phone vibrating. I had a message. From Rachel. As we texted back and forth, I felt pretty happy. But then, things took a turn for the awkward.

_So, is there someone you like Quinn?_ Said the message.  
_Yes,_ I replied.  
_Oh, really? And who is the lucky person, if I may know?_  
You, I thought. But I couldn't text that. At least she didn't assume it was a guy. _No, actually it's a secret. Shhh.._  
_Please! You have to tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone!_  
_No. But I can tell you it's someone who will never return the feelings._  
_Why? You could probably get them to fall for you._  
_I doubt it._  
_Why?_  
_Well, because I'm not very pretty. _  
_What?! Quinn you are beautiful and cute! I'm so jealous of your flawless skin!_  
Did she seriously just text me that? _No, I'm not. Anyways I have to go. See you tomorrow. _  
_Okay, Quinn, see you tomorrow! Sweet dreams!_

I fell back, my head landing on my pillow and my arms and legs stretched out. I thought back to my conversation with Rachel. I looked at the message again. I read it 1000 more times. Each time, my heart sped up even more. What did it even mean?

* * *

The next day, I woke up feeling amazing. I think it was because of my text conversation with Rachel yesterday. And my dream later that night. It was awesome, with my favorite person ever making an appearance.

I hurried up and got ready. Soon, I was out the door and in my car. As I drove to school, I felt excited and was practically bouncing in my seat. To calm myself, I turned on the radio. The song that just started was arms and as I sang along, I thought of how this song described my feelings right now.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_  
_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home..._

* * *

The day dragged on, as usual. I was kind of upset that I hadn't seen Rachel in the morning (I _had_ been looking, but eventually had to give up when the bell rang), so I was anxious to see her. When it was time for glee, I was feeling excited to see Rachel perform. She is always amazing, but even more so when she sings (if that's possible). But she'd be performing with Santana instead of me, so that sucks.

I was the first person there. As people came in, they greeted me. I waved back, anxiously awaiting Rachel's arrival. When she finally came in, my heart beat faster as she walked towards me. But then I noticed that following behind her was Santana. Rachel sat next to me, smiling, cheery as usual, and Santana sat next to her. "Hey Tubbers," she smirked. "Hey, Satan," I replied. Santana may be one of my best friends, but she can seriously be a bitch sometimes. "So, Rachel..." Santana started, the smirk falling off her face to be replaced by a smile. A real, sweet smile, like the kind she used to reserve only for Brittany. What the hell? I watched for a while as they talked, but then I just shook my head and leaned back in my chair. I crossed my legs, put my hands on top, and closed my eyes. Might as well relax while I waited for Mr. Schue. A few seconds after I closed my eyes, I felt a hand touch my wrist, where my bracelet (that i had found and kept) was. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see Rachel's fingers brushing against my bracelet and wrist. Where her fingers accidentally touched my skin, it burned, so hot. I tried to not move, I didn't want to startle her or make her move her hand away. Santana was saying something, but I couldn't focus on it. "I like your bracelet, Quinn. It reminds me of one that I used to have. I loved it," her voice held longing and sadness. I just wanted to pull her towards me and hug her, but I restrained myself.

"Ok, guys," Mr. Schue came in, calling the class to attention. Rachel pulled her hand back and faced forward. The burning sensation was gone, but I missed it. It was a good kind of heat. I looked up, only to find Santana staring at me, a weird look on her face. What? I mouthed. She just shook her head and turned away.

"So Rachel and Santana told me they were ready to perform. Girls," he nodded at them, then took a seat. Wordlessly, they stood up. "Good luck," I whispered as Rachel walked away. I thought she hadn't heard me, but she turned and gave me a small smile. She and Santana stood in front of the piano and readied themselves as the music began. They danced in time to the beat...

_(Santana, __**Rachel, Both**__)_

_I don't know why I like it, I just do_  
_Ooh, ooh. Hee_  
_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_

Whoa, Santana shaking her butt. Can't say I'm surprised, though.

_I keep your photograph beside my bed_  
_Livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head_

**_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_**  
**_Why you wanna make me feel so good?_**

Oh. My. Gosh. The way Rachel is dancing...I really should have brought my phone to record this.

**_I've got a love of my own, baby_**  
**_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_**

**_I remember the way that we touched _**  
**_I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh_**

Hmmm...So far, Rachel and Santana have had their eyes locked on each others... they haven't even looked this way. And they have also been smiling the whole time, at each other.

**_I get so emotional, baby_**  
**_Every time I think of you_**  
**_I get so emotional, baby_**  
**_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_**

**_ Ain't it shocking what love can do?_**

**_Ain't it shocking what love can do I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby_**  
**_I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm_**

What the hell is going on? I don't like this at all. Especially that hungry look Santana is giving Rachel..

**_I like the animal way that you move_**  
**_And when you talk, I just watch your mouth_**

**_Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, _**  
**_I get so emotional, baby_**  
**_Every time I think of you_**  
**_I get so emotional, baby_**  
**_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_**  
**_I get so emotional…._**

_ Oh baby_

**_Oh, oh yea!_**

When they finished, there was applause and cheering. Of course, because Rachel was amazing. Santana was all right. As I looked around, I realized that everyone else had noticed what I'd seen because they were very confused. Didn't Santana hate Rachel? That's what I thought. Or maybe I, and everyone else, didn't get the new memo. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. I turned and saw Finn, who had kicked down his chair. "Really, Rachel?!" He yelled and stormed out, knocking papers off the piano on his way out.

Rachel looked confused as she took her seat beside me. Santana, on the other hand, wore a smug look. I really need to talk with that girl. Mr. Schue stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Umm," he too looked confused. "Well, I-. I mean- that was-... lets give a hand for Rachel and Santana!" There was applause, but it wasn't as loud as before, so of course everyone received a glare from Satan. Everyone except Rachel. Mr. Schue still looked uncomfortable. "Ummm, great job you guys. Tina and Quinn will perform later today. So there's that... and there's only a few minutes left, so just talk, I guess. I'll go find Finn." He left, but the room stayed silent. I could tell everyone was staring at Rachel. But she either didn't care, didn't notice, or ignored it, because she turned to me. "So Quinn, how was I?" She asked, smiling excitedly. I tried to ignore the fact that everyone was totally eavesdropping and not even bothering to hide it. "You were amazing." I smiled at her as she soaked up my praise. "I know! Thanks!" And she hugged me again. I felt the burning warmth as I hugged her back. I noticed that the gleeks were still staring. "Ok, hold up, hold up," Santana started. Rachel pulled back to see what was going to happen. "Fabra-" the bell rang, interrupting her. Thank you, bell! I took advantage of everyone's silence and stillness. I jumped up and fast-walked out of there. Everyone was still in their seats, staring, and Santana looked super bitchy. "Bye, Rach, see you later," I called over my shoulder, not looking at her.

**_Any thoughts? Questions, or comments?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Confrontation**

**_Thanks for all your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts. And thanks for all the follows and favorites!_**

**_I apologize for taking my time on this one. I couldn't seem to get it right. Anyways, hope you like it. :) FABERRY! (And Tina and Mike aren't going out; just remember that for later on in this chapter)_**

I was dreading lunch. As I ran away from Santana (correction: I didn't run away like a coward, I fast-walked), I headed to my next class, Physics. Damn me, why did I have to be so smart? Sigh. I knew I'd get there early, but I'd rather be there in awkward silence with my teacher than have Santana threatening to go all Lima Heights on my ass. I entered the room, and sure enough, I was the only one there except for a lady I assumed to be the substitute. I took my seat, and started thinking. Even if my regular teacher had been there, I doubt I would've paid attention. My mind is way too crazy without adding in a physics lesson with information that would probably never benefit me in life.

The bell rang and the other students rushed in, trying to avoid being tardy. As the substitute droned on about her expectations, I immersed myself in my thoughts. Ok, first, I really need to talk to Santana. I have no idea what is going on between her and Rachel, but I need to put a stop to it. I have waited for three freakin' years. I have watched Rachel date those douche bags and always go back to Finn. I am not going to let someone else take her away. It's our last year together; who knows what will happen in the future? I have to at least tell her how I feel. Maybe she'll feel the same; if she doesn't, I'll just have to change her mind. Like she told me that time we texted, _you can probably get_ _them to fall for you_. I have to believe that. And she told me I was beautiful and cute. That has to mean something.

I was startled when I heard the bell ring so quickly, bringing me out of my thoughts. So fourth period was over, and now it's time for lunch. I picked up my bag and walked out the door. I walked quickly to the lunchroom doors and peeked inside, looking for Santana. I didn't see her. But I did see a small brunette, who also saw me and smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling the butterflies awaken inside my stomach and flutter around, all hyped up. I turned back around and surveyed the growing crowd approaching the cafeteria. I found Santana a few feet away, alone. She didn't look surprised, so she must have realized that I was waiting to talk to her. I motioned for her to follow me, then entered the nearest classroom after checking that it was empty. I sat on one of the desks closest to the door. Santana walked in a few seconds later, closed the door and leaned on it before nodding to me, "Fabray."

"Satan," I responded with a nod of my own. I studied her blank face, searching for any emotion, but of course not finding any. "Are you just gonna stare at me like an idiot or do you have something to tell me?" Might as well get to the point. "Ok, Santana, you need to leave Rachel alone. She's mine," I said seriously, lowering my voice and glaring at Santana, trying to seem as threatening as possible. But she seemed unfazed, even laughing at me. I arched my eyebrow, daring her to continue laughing. "Really, Q? I know you've had a crush on Berry since forever," how did she know that? I wasn't that obvious, was I? "Yeah, you're that obvious. Last year I gave you time to make a move, do something, but you didn't. And unlike you, I won't stand around. I like Berry, and I'm pretty sure she likes me, because let's face it, not only am I super hot and can sing, but I haven't been fighting with her over that stupid giant." I winced, remembering what a bitch I used to be to Rachel, especially over Finn.

"Well, I've apologized and we're okay now." She smirked. "Yeah, but you're friends. She probably only thinks of you as a friend, but me... well let's just say that she's proven to me how much she really likes me." My jaw dropped. She had to be lying. "So not only are you a bitch, you're a liar too," I replied through gritted teeth. I looked down, unpleasant images of Santana and Rachel together flooding my mind. "You can say whatever you want, Quinn. You know I always get my way." She walked towards me, smirk still in place. I stood up, furious, and leaned towards her. "Not this time, Satan. I don't care what you say, I will get Rachel to be with me." She smiled slyly, as if she expected me to say that. "We'll see then, won't we, Tubbers?" I stomped away, fighting the urge to go back and beat her up. "And don't call me that," I yelled over my shoulder, not looking back.

I honestly didn't know what to think. I stomped my way to the empty bathroom, and sat on the cold tiled floor, calming myself down and reassuring myself that I still had a chance...

* * *

I had to perform my song with Tina after school in the auditorium. I still was upset, but I tried to get over it. I arrived in the auditorium and went backstage to get ready. Tina was already there, readying herself. For this performance, we were really going all out, even dressing like Madonna. As I put on my makeup and put my hair up, I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths. Just do the performance, you can worry about everything later. Right now, I need to do my best, if not for me, then for Tina (she really wanted to win). I finished getting ready before Tina, so I took those extra few seconds to peek past the curtain. I saw Mr. Schue and everyone else had taken their seats and were talking as they waited. I searched for Rachel, but when I found her, I groaned. Sitting beside her was, you guessed it, Santana. I looked back at Rachel and couldn't help but notice how excited she looked to see me sing. That little fact just brightened my day and made me feel so much better.

"Quinn, you ready?" Tina asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Let's do this!" We high-fived and hugged, feeling pumped and ready, and in my case, much happier. Especially because seeing Rachel so excited made me remember how excited I was to perform.

We stood on the center of the stage, a few feet away from each other. The curtain rose as the music started.

(_Quinn_, **Tina**, **_Both_**)

_Come on girls, do you believe in love?_  
**Cause I got something to say about it**  
_**And it goes something like this**_

Our dance routine was based off of some of Madonna's various dances. Not only did we put in so much effort, we also had a lot of fun doing it. We had this competition in the bag.

**_Don't go for second best baby_**  
**_Put your love to the test_**  
**_You know, you know, you've got to_**  
**_Make him express_**  
**_How he feels and maybe then_**  
**_You'll know your love is real_**

My gaze alternated between Tina, Rachel and the other gleeks. But I mostly looked at Rachel. I could tell she never took her eyes off me, so I felt pretty awesome.

_You don't need diamond rings_  
_Or eighteen karat gold_  
_Fancy cars that_  
_Go very fast you know_  
_They never last, no, no_  
_What you need is a big strong hand to_  
_Lift you to your higher ground_  
_Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him_  
_Love you till you can't come down_

As I started my part of the chorus, I pointed to Rachel, trying to get the message across.

_Don't go for second best baby_  
_Put your love to the test_  
**_You know, you know, you've got to_**  
**_Make him express_**  
**_How he feels and maybe then_**  
**_You'll know your love is real_**

Rachel's forehead crinkled, confused. She looked absolutely adorable

**Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Satin sheets are very romantic**

**What happens when you're not in bed**  
**You deserve the best in life so if the **  
**Time isn't right then move on**  
**Second best is never enough you'll do**  
**Much better baby on your own**

**_Don't go for second best baby_**  
**_Put your love to the test_**  
**_You know, you know, you've got to_**

**_Make him express_**  
**_How he feels and maybe then_**  
**_You'll know your love is real_**

**_Express yourself_**  
**_You've got to make him_**  
**_Express himself_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey, hey_**  
**_So if you want it right now_**  
**_Make him show you how_**  
**_Express what he's got_**  
**_Oh baby ready or not_**

_And when you're gone_  
_He might regret it_  
_Think about the love he once had_  
_Try to carry on_  
_But he just won't get it_  
_He'll be back on his knees so please_

I really was having fun with Tina. My bad mood was already gone. And I loved having all of Rachel's attention.

**_Don't go for second best_**  
**_Baby, Put your love to the test_**  
**_You know, you know, you've got to_**  
**_Make him express how he feels _**  
**_And maybe then you'll know your love is real_**  
**_Express yourself _**  
**_So if you want it right now_**  
**_Make him show you how_**  
**_Express yourself._**

Tina and I struck a pose, a very Madonna-divaish pose. We stayed there, until we heard the standing ovation. I grabbed Tina's hand and held it up with mine while we bowed, smiling. I glanced towards Rachel and saw her eyes narrowed. I realized I was still holding Tina's hand. Hmmm... As the applause continued, I had an idea. I leaned over and pulled Tina into a tight hug. "Great job, Tina. You were amazing," I whispered into her ear, smiling. "Thanks. You were great too," she whispered back. We hugged for a few more seconds, and I saw Rachel's jealous expression in the corner of my eyes. I also saw Santana smirking, which was not a good thing. We pulled back and, still holding hands, walked down the stage steps and towards our friends. We were hugged and praised for our amazing performance. I didn't notice all the attention as I searched for a certain brunette. I finally found her as she pushed her way towards me. She smiled brightly and hugged me again.

"Quinn, you were exceptional." I looked down shyly. Her compliments made me feel so special. "Thanks." Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Great job Quinn and Tina. I think that's enough for today. You guys are dismissed. Have a great day and I'll see you all tomorrow." I turned to Rachel. "Wanna walk together?" She nodded, smile still in place. Santana, a few feet behind Rachel, made a face at me, but left, probably to Cheerios practice. As we made our way outside, Rachel stared at me, in a weird way. "Yeah?" She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just... you and Tina?" I laughed, unable to stop for several minutes. I didn't think she'd jump to that conclusion. I just wanted to see if she'd be jealous. As I caught my breath, I looked at her again, only to find her slightly mad. "What?" She huffed, irritated that I'd laughed at her. "No, its nothing. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"I said, you and Tina?" she repeated, trying to say it as casually as possible.

"Yeah what about us?" I wanted to know exactly what she meant. "Are you... together?" I thought about it. What should I say? Would I seem more desirable to her if I said yes? "I don't know." It seemed like a safe enough answer. "Oh," she sounded like she was still trying to process what I'd said. "Yeah. What about you and Santana?" She stiffened. "What about us?"

"Is there anything going on between you two?" I tried to act casual, uncaring.

"Ummm... I don't know."

"Huh."

"Ok, bye Quinn," she said, taking off towards her car. That was weird. Ok, obviously there's something she's not telling me. But Santana had lied to me, right? There's no way Rachel is interested in Santana...

_**What do you think? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moments**

_**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I will try to post more often and make my chapters longer. Next post will be Saturday:)**_

When you love someone, you can't really ever stop thinking about them. So no matter how I try to distract myself, I just can't get Rachel out of my mind. Especially after she left me in the parking lot after school. After that, I drove home troubled, and I flopped down on my bed. And here I still am, hours later, lying down and looking up at the ceiling. I've just been reminiscing. But it really hasn't helped my cause. After the first hour, I put on music so I wouldn't have to think in complete silence. The sad music has just made me feel worse and has almost brought me to tears several times. Actually, it was the music and thinking about Rachel that has almost made me cry. Right now, listening to The Script, my eyes are tearing up. Ok, enough of that. I propped myself up on my elbow and reached over to get my phone. I pressed the messages icon and slid down 'till I found Rachel's name. I quickly typed out the message and sent it.

_**Hey, Rach, you wanna hang out tomorrow? -Q**_

I didn't have to wait long for her answer. I was glad; even if it had been awkward today in the parking lot, she was still willing to talk to me.

**_Yeah. It sounds great. See you then. -R_**

**_Ok. Cool. So I'll meet you in the auditorium? -Q_**

**_Yes. -R_**

_**Ok. -Q**_

**_Ok. If that's all, I have to go get my beauty rest. -R_**

**_But you don't need it. -Q_**

Oh crap, I actually sent that. As I awaited her response, I felt so nervous. What if she called me a weirdo or something?

**_Thanks. But I have to get up early to work out and take a shower before school. -R_**

Well, thank you Rachel for bringing those pictures of yourself into my mind. God, I'm perverted. Or I just have a really sexy imagination, as Santana would say.

_**Ok. Bye. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. ;) -Q**_

I felt much braver texting. I wonder what she thought of my winking face.

_**Bye. Goodnight Quinn. ;) -R**_

Oh my gosh, she sent me a winking face! But, does it mean anything? Damn, flirting with guys is so much easier. No wonder guys always complain about girls being so complicated. You can't really ever assume anything.

I laid back down for a while, then I got up, changed into my pajamas, and went to the bathroom to start my own night routine. Afterwards (my ritual didn't take nearly as long as Rachel's), I laid back down and pulled the covers over me. I wonder what Rachel wears to sleep...

* * *

As I searched my closet for an amazing outfit, I was feeling exasperated. I needed to not only look beautiful, but I had to impress Rachel. I finally settled on a white lace dress that ended before my knees, a thin brown belt over the dress, and a red cardigan, which I left unbuttoned. I finished the look with white flats. My short hair was down, bangs curled and light makeup done. I checked how I looked in my full length mirror, and I have to admit, I did look pretty. I left and drove to school, only stopping at Starbucks to get a coffee. How can I deal with all the craziness that is high school without my daily cup of Joe? I arrived at school pretty early, so I walked to the auditorium. I had a bit over 10 minutes, so I decided I could use it to sing.

When I entered the auditorium, I made sure that it was empty, surprised that Rachel wasn't here. I hurried over to the stage, climbing up and seeing the spotlight trained on me. I thought about what I should sing. It should be a song that expressed my feelings. I suddenly remembered the song I had heard yesterday morning and how I had thought it perfectly expressed my feelings. It was a song I knew well, so I opened my mouth and began singing, letting all my emotion seep into the lyrics and escape from inside me.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Throughout the entire song, I thought of Rachel. But I realized, as my barely restrained tears kept fighting to fall, that Rachel had only hugged me a couple of times. And it was so amazing feeling her arms around me. It was heaven, complete bliss. I sat down on the piano bench, resolved to let the tears escape since I was alone, but I heard her voice.

"Quinn, are you all right?" Her voice was so concerned, I couldn't help but wonder if she was ever that concerned about Santana. That thought only made me feel worse. The dam holding my tears back was about to break, but I couldn't cry in front of Rachel. I nodded in response to her question, even though I was the complete opposite of all right. She made her way over, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against her shoulder. The close contact only made me feel worse, because it made me realize that Rachel is comforting me because we are friends. I finally couldn't take it any longer. I pulled away, and began sobbing. I covered my face so she wouldn't see me crying, but that just made things worse. She pulled me back into her warm embrace, and I surrendered, just thinking that I should enjoy the contact, because that's as far as it'll go. She rubbed small circles on my back, and I sighed, letting the tears fall silently.

When all the waterworks stopped, I stayed in Rachel's arms, hiccuping slightly, but grateful that I'd put on water-resistant mascara. Just thinking how I'd look if my makeup wasn't tear-resistant made me shudder. Rachel, noticing my shudder, began rubbing my arms. I felt content to just stay there forever. Rachel must've noticed that I had stopped crying because she broke the silence. "Quinn, what happened?" I shook my head, not wanting to answer and not trusting my voice. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'll be here for you." _Yeah, as a friend,_ I thought bitterly. _Or maybe something else..._ "Forever and always?" I quietly asked, hearing my voice break near the end. "Forever and always," she agreed. Her slender fingers reached over to lift and turn my head, so I was looking into her big, chocolate eyes. My heart melted; my face and hers were so close, only inches apart, my cold emerald eyes staring into her warm chocolate ones. "So what was it that made you so sad?" She whispered. Umm.. "Life," I whispered back. "How are things with your mom?" Actually pretty good. After I moved back in with her, she tried to be in my life and support me. We're getting along great. "Great." She nodded. "Are you going to tell me?" I shook my head quickly. "Not yet. But I will tell you. I'm not ready yet." _But I have to hurry, or Satan will beat me to it_. "Ok." She nodded once again, then dropped the subject. She searched my eyes, while I searched hers. Hers were full of so much emotion, care and love. Mine were probably the same, except with sadness. She dropped her hand, and I leaned my head against her shoulder. We sat there hugging, and I did feel like I was home.

I snuggled closer into her. Of course, in that moment, the piercing and annoying sound of the bell could be heard. Really? _Really?_ I didn't want to move, and to my surprise, Rachel made no effort to move either. Besides, we still had a few minutes before school officially began. A few minutes later, I felt Rachel shift her arms before she slowly pulled away. I sat up, watching her as she straightened out her pink dress. Then she held out her hand, and I took it with no hesitation. She lifted me up, but my legs were wobbly, so I almost fell forward. I closed my eyes, awaiting the moment I'd fall flat on my face. But I felt strong, warm, arms wrap around my waist, steadying me. I opened my eyes, only to find Rachel's face inches away from mine. All I wanted to do was lean in, and kiss her. It took all my willpower to not do that. Rachel looked conflicted too. Was it that she wanted to kiss me as much as I did her? But the horribly timed bell rang once more, causing both of us to jump. Rachel was the first to pull away, saying, "Come on, Quinn. We can't be late." I followed her out the auditorium and through the halls until we had to part ways to our separate classes.

* * *

It wasn't until glee, third period, that I'd realized that I hadn't been paying attention in English Lit and calculus. I really needed to focus; I couldn't afford to let my grades drop. As I entered the choir room, I sat down by Brittany in the front. We were the only two there, but I knew it wouldn't take long for the others to appear. "Hey Britt." She smiled, wrapping me in a tight hug. "Hi Q." We sat there in comfortable silence until I remembered something. "Hey Britt, why did you break up with Santana last year?" She had briefly dated Artie afterwards, but now she was single. And still friends with Santana as far as I knew. "I don't remember." Brittany had a confused look on her face, so I moved on. "Well, why haven't you two gotten back together?" She shrugged. "Well, I asked her and San said she liked Rachy. But I thought you liked Rachy." Her forehead creased in concentration and confusion while my mouth dropped in shock. "How did you know that B?"

"Oh, I heard it from Lord Tubbington who said he heard it from a little birdie. He told me that so I wouldn't make him quit playing poker. But now I still have to find a way to make him quit." What? "Umm... ok. How about this: I'll help you if you help me." She smiled, gladly accepting my offer. "What do you need help with?" I glanced toward the door, making sure no one was coming. "Well, I do like Rachel..." Brittany's face lit up. "I knew it!" Yeah, but how I don't know_._ "But like you said, Santana likes her too. Wouldn't you want to get back together with San?" I watched her reaction, but she just nodded eagerly. "Yes!" Ok, good. "Well you should do that. That way, you're with Santana and I'm with Rachel. We could help each other."

"Ok. Its a good idea, Quinn!" I nodded. "But remember, you can't tell anyone." She responded by nodding. "But can you still help me with Lord Tubbington's gambling addiction?"

As people started walking in, I promised Brittany I would. Everyone took their seats, Rachel beside me and Santana behind her. (Wow, creepy much?) Mr. Schue came in, announcing that Mercedes and Sam were going to sing. I paid attention in the beginning, enough to realize that they were singing Human Nature and that they looked so in love. Good for them. But after the first verse, I looked over at Rachel and tried to make my staring not too obvious, as I watched her from the corner of my eyes. Before I knew it, the song was over and everyone was applauding. I hurriedly joined in, stopping when Mercedes announced above the applause that she and Sam were going out. Of course, the applause became much louder and there were several cheers. I walked up to the two and congratulated them. "I'm so glad you two are together. I wish you guys the best." They smiled at me, a smile I returned, and thanked me. I pulled them into a big hug, then returned to my seat. As I sat down, I turned to Rachel. "I'm so happy for them. They look so in love." She saw the happy look on my face and returned it with a happy look of her own. "I'm glad. Most girls wouldn't like their ex going out with one of their close friends. But you're not most girls." My smile grew, hearing the compliment. Our little moment was interrupted by Mr. Schue who said that Puck and Mike were going to sing too. As they began singing Only The Good Die Young (a song I knew had been picked by Puck), I felt Rachel's small hand reach out and grab ahold of mine. I just smiled, enjoying the moment before it would be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Interrupted... Again**

_**I know I said I'd update yesterday and I'm so very sorry I didn't but something important came up. Anyways here's the chapter! (Spoilers for next chapter are below the story!) And thanks to all who reviewed! Gold stars all around!**_

After glee, I walked to physics in a trance. It was like I was high off of the hand holding with Rachel. I just let my feet lead me to class and my face adopted a dreamy and dazed expression. Right outside my classroom, I bumped into someone, taking me out of my thoughts and pleasant memory. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. It was then that I realized Santana was standing in front of me. I guess she was the person I'd bumped into; she must've been waiting for me. "Apology not accepted. And I saw you and Rachel holding hands. So have you told her how much you love her?" She asked me in a mocking voice. "Shut up Santana, and I do love her. But that is none of your business." I roughly pushed past her, making sure I hit her hard. I immediately took my seat and counted the minutes until lunch, when I could be with Rachel again.

I tried paying attention during class and actually managed to learn a few things when I wasn't constantly checking the time. The bell ringing vanished my weird mood I'd had since I'd bumped into Santana. I quickly walked out the room and headed to the auditorium. I wasn't feeling very hungry; thinking of Rachel just brought more butterflies. I walked to the auditorium where Rachel would probably already be waiting for me. For someone so tiny, she sure was fast.

I reached the auditorium door and poked my head inside. What I saw was not good. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the stage and Santana was standing on the floor beneath the stage. She paced back and forth, from the stage to the first row of seats. She was trying to persuade Rachel to do something, as I heard from the echoes of their loud voices. "Come on, Rachel."

"No, Santana. I promised Quinn that I would spend lunchtime with her. I'm not going to break my promise just because you have decided you want to spend lunchtime with me today."

"Fine," Santana huffed. She closed the distance between herself and Rachel, and whispered into Rachel's ear. Unfortunately, I heard what she said and it upset me. "But you'll have to make it up to me later." I felt my blood boil. Why did Santana have to act the way she did? And why did she have to mess with me this way? I decided it was a perfect time to make my entrance. I slowly, quietly walked a few feet away. Then I started walking back to the auditorium, making my footsteps loud so they'd echo. I heard Santana being told to leave by Rachel as I entered the room. Santana walked towards the door as I walked away from it. We stopped in front of each other. "Q."

"San." We nodded, acknowledging each other. I watched as she walked out before continuing to the edge of the stage where Rachel still sat. I sat beside her, realizing she'd been watching me since I'd come in. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I replied quietly, smiling at her. She returned it, and we sat there for a few minutes, just appreciating the other's company. Finally, she broke the silence. "So you and Santana have been best friends for a while, huh?" I didn't really know what to think about this. But might as well see where this leads. "Yeah. We know each other a little too well. But we've always been there for each other." She nodded. "Well, since you know her so well, could you help me?" My heart dropped. "With what?" I whispered, expecting the worse. "I just don't understand her behavior lately." Oh. _Whoo_. That's a relief. I thought it'd be her wanting help on how to announce her newly-discovered love to the Latina. Or, you know, something like that. "Yeah. Just tell me what's been going on." I tried to say it casually, not wanting to seem too eager or nosy. Rachel didn't seem to notice. She looked very preoccupied.

"Ok well, you remember how I had to do the duet with her?" I nodded. "Well when Mr. Schue gave us time to practice, we came here, to the auditorium. And at first, there was silence, because I really had no idea how we were supposed to prepare the duet when Santana would more likely than not be insulting me the whole time, which would cause us to argue and we would get nothing accomplished. But, Santana broke the silence and suggested that we sing So Emotional. She started planning the performance and never even once insulted me. So I joined in and together we began planning. It was odd, but pleasant. We were able to, for the first time, have a nice conversation. And I enjoyed it. She even joked around and we had fun. And I'm thinking we could be great friends and get to know each other." She paused, looking down and away from me. I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to resume telling me. "We exchanged numbers, and she came with me to my house, where we rehearsed in my room. Since both of us are exceptional performers, we quickly perfected our number and were ready. Then, she told me that it would be a great idea for us to look only at each other throughout the whole performance. I thought that considering the lyrics of the song, it would make sense. Right?" She turned to me, so I nodded my agreement, even though I didn't agree. But at least it was proof that she didn't stare and smile at Santana for three whole minutes because she wanted to; she's a performer, so of course she'd want to do anything to improve the overall performance. But her little stunt did nearly break my heart... "Then the next day, she sat next to me, but we are partners, so I didn't think much of it. We performed and it went perfectly. Afterwards, I asked you about how I was and I hugged you, and she interrupted, then the bell rang and you rushed out of the room, saying you'd see me later..." she rambled on adorably.

"Yep," I interrupted her rambling, curious to know what, if anything, had happened after I left. "Oh, and then she looked at me with a weird expression on her face. She offered to walk me to class, and naturally I agreed, seeing it as an opportunity to become closer to her. But she led me to a janitor's closet and said she had to tell me something important and it had to be said in private. She apologized for how terrible she has been to me all this time, and I forgave her." Of course. I love that Rachel is so forgiving, but it gets kinda annoying, especially when she's forgiving Santana. "Then she said..." she broke off, avoiding my gaze. "What?" I had to know.

"She said she liked me, and she kissed me," Rachel whispered. Oh. "Did you kiss her back?" I whispered, afraid to hear the answer, but I had to know; I couldn't not know. "No, she pulled away as quickly as she had kissed me and left. Since then, I've seen her and she's sat near me, but we haven't talked or anything. I think she's pretending that it didn't happen. I'm so confused." She finally looked at me, but I looked away. Still not looking at her, I started talking. "Rachel, she doesn't really like you."

"She doesn't?" Rachel sounded so sad. "No, of course not. Why would anyone like me? It was probably just all in my head or something." I turned to see her, and she did indeed look very heart broken. I hoped it wasn't because I said Santana didn't like her. "Rachel, you are amazing." I took ahold of her hand. "And I know someone who likes you. Actually, no, they are in love you." Her eyes, which glistened from tears, bore into mine. "Really? Who?" I gathered all my courage. I had to say this. "Rachel, I- " the bell rang, interrupting us.

"I uh, have to go clean myself up, Quinn. We'll talk later, okay? Then maybe you can tell me who this mystery person is." She gave me a sad smile and left. I just sat there, staring at her retreating figure.

**_I think this fic will be about 9 chapters, or maybe less. I am very excited for the next chapter (which I will try to post tomorrow or the next day) because Quinn will confess her true feelings! (With no bell to interrupt) And here's a hint as to what will happen: I will be using a certain Finchel scene and Faberry-ing it._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

**_Sorry for the super long wait. Believe me, I'd much rather write Faberry fanfics but life just won't let me. I swear, everyone is out to get me..._**

I sighed. I kept thinking about what had happpened during lunch. Once Rachel left me, I took my time in standing up and walking to class. Just a couple more classes until glee...

* * *

When school was finished, I walked out of my class and hurriedly headed to my locker. As fast as I could, I opened my lock and replaced my books with the ones I'd need for homework. Once I had everything, I made my way to the choir room. I had thought that I would be the first person to arrive because I had probably only taken a few seconds, but nope. Almost everyone was in the room already. I must've taken a good five minutes. As I entered the room, I frowned. I saw Brittany sitting next to Artie and holding his hand while she talked to Rachel, who sat beside her. Oh, Britt. I face-palmed. Surprisingly, Rachel wasn't next to Santana. Rachel caught me looking at her and quickly stopped talking. Britt followed her gaze and saw me, then she followed suit and shut up. They stared at me for a while, my suspicion that they were talking about me growing. But before I could think of anything, both girls jumped up and ran towards me, hugging me tightly at the same time. Rachel pulled back first, a knowing smile on her face. She looked so very excited and absolutely bursting with happiness. Unknowingly, my own lips pulled up, a smile forming. Her happiness was just so contagious. I realized Brittany was still hugging me when she pulled away. "Hey," I said, all suspicions forgotten. "Quinn I-" I held up a finger to interrupt Rachel. I _really_ needed to talk to Britt. "I'm sorry Rach, but please hold on. If you could give us a minute..." she nodded sadly, all traces of her earlier giddiness gone, as she turned and took her seat. I felt terrible that I'd done that, but I needed to talk to Brittany. "B, do you remember what we agreed on?" I watched her eyebrows pull up in confusion. "That clouds aren't real cotton candy so I should stop trying to reach them and eat them?" I shook my head, trying to remain patient. She tried again. "That cheetahs and cheaters aren't the same?" "No Britt. About you and Santana.. " I gently reminded her. "Oh! That I should try to get her to get back with me?" I nodded. "Great job Britt. Now, why were you holding Artie's hand? If you want to hold someone's hand you should be holding Santana's."

"Ok Quinn." She nodded, so I hugged her to make sure she didn't think I was mad or anything. "So what were you and Rachel talking about?" She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Umm..." "Hey guys, take your seats," I heard Mr. Schue say as he walked in. Damn his terrible timing. I took Brittany's hand and led her to our seats. Rachel sat on my other side, so I was between her and Britt. "Okay guys, we have some performances today." As my curly-haired teacher continued talking, I wondered what it was that Rachel was so eager to tell me.

Throughout glee, I searched for an opportunity to talk to Rachel. But I found none. Finn and Kurt's voices could be heard singing _A House Is_ _Not A Home,_ but I couldn't pay enough attention to notice how well they got along now. Then, Blaine and Sugar sang and I honestly couldn't tell what song it was that they were singing.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Oh, its _Teenage Dream_, I realized as the song ended. I'd finally paid enough attention to realize that Blaine was singing to Kurt and Sugar to Artie._ Awww_. I smiled at their cuteness. I turned to Rachel, and saw her smiling at the cuteness that is Klaine. Hmmm... if Rachel and I were to go out, what would our name be? Rachel and Quinn... that can't go together. Okay, last names... Fabray and Berry... oh I got it! Faberry! Yep, that's even better than Finchel. My thoughts were interrupted once more by Mr. Schue, announcing we could leave. I stood up and turned to Rachel. "Hey what did you want to tell me?" I asked, very curious. She shook her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow at lunch, okay? I have to go get ready," she smiled, but I couldn't help feeling like I was missing something. "Okay." She turned and walked away.

* * *

I quickly finished my homework and just lay on my bed. I was curious as to what was going on with Rachel. But I'd know tomorrow. So I hurried up and went to sleep, impatient for the next day to arrive.

* * *

The next morning found me at school early, this time wearing a white cardigan over a light blue dress with blue flats. I wandered around for a while before heading to my locker. I opened it, grabbed my books, then walked to the auditorium. It was still early, so I decided I might go and sing. But this time, I'd withhold the tears. I lightly stepped up the stairs onto the stage. I swayed to the music in my head for a moment before making my way to the piano. I sat and lightly slid my fingers across the keys. I had an idea for a song.

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could mold you into someone who could cherish me as much as I cherish you_

_Perish is the word that more than applies_

_To the hope in my heart each time I realize_

_That I am not gonna be the one to share your dreams_

_That I am not gonna be the one to share your schemes_

_That I am not gonna be the one to share_

_What seems to be the life that you could_

_Cherish as much as I do yours_

_Oh, I'm beginning to think that man has never found_

_The words that could make you want me_

_That have the right amount of letters, just the right sound_

_That could make you hear, make you see_

_That you are driving me out of my mind_

_Oh I could say, I need you but then you'd realize_

_That I want you just like a thousand other guys_

_Who'd say they loved you with all the rest of their lies_

_When all they wanted was to touch your face, your hands_

_And gaze into your eyes_

_Cherish is the word I use to describe_

_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside_

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I had told you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I could hold you_

_You don't know how many times_

_I've wished that I could mold you into someone who could_

_Cherish me as much as I cherish you_

_And I do cherish you_

_And I do cherish you_

_Cherish is the word_

The bell rang, and I realized that I felt so much better after singing. I ran my fingers over the keys one more time. Then I stood up and gathered my things to go.

* * *

First period... second period... when it was time for glee, I knew there was only one pair who had yet to perform. Joe and Brittany. And then Mr. Schue would declare the winner to be Tina and I. I smiled, thinking of the free Breadstix meal I'd get later. Surprisingly enough, I was the last person to arrive, except for Mr. Schue, but he doesn't count because he's always late. I took my usual seat in the front row beside Rachel. I noticed Santana wasn't here, so that just made my day much better. But I immediately felt guilty for thinking that. But then Rachel smiled at me so I felt better, all the guilt gone. Mr. Schue entered, walking straight to the piano bench and sitting down, announcing it was Britt's and Joe's turn. They stood up and dragged stools over in front of the piano. As they sat down, I realized that Joe had his guitar. Wondering what song they were gonna sing, I waited a bit impatiently. Joe began strumming and hearing those first few notes, I was kinda shocked at their song choice.

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me_

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_Everybody loves countin'_

_Everybody loves countin'_

Brittany clapped along to the beat, occasionally getting up to dance around. It really is too bad Santana isn't here for this. She'd love this. I knew Brittany loved Britney, so any Britney Spears song is good for Britt. But Joe? Why would he agree to sing this? Does he not know it's about having a threesome? I shook my head, but I clapped along with everyone else. Despite the song choice, they were pretty good. As they finished singing, I turned to Rachel. She nodded, signaling she had come to the same realization as me. I turned to Mr. Schue. He was a little shocked and slightly uncomfortable, but he applauded them and their effort. "Anyways," he said awkwardly, changing the subject, "Since that was the last performance, I'll think about it and I will give you your winners later." He nodded, heading towards his office. I stared at Rachel for a while, and she turned to look at me. The silence was surprisingly comfortable, so we continued to just take in the other. I just loved having Rachel so close to me and just being able to take in her beauty. As for Rachel, maybe she felt the same? Hopefully she did. I didn't hear the talks of everyone else; I just felt the moment. Rachel grabbed my hand. "Quinn we need to talk. I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded. It must be what she had wanted to tell me yesterday. I stood up to stretch as the bell rang, so I helped Rachel up and together we left.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect. When it was finally time for lunch, a period later, I swiftly walked to the auditorium, glad Santana wasn't here. I approached the door, and seeing Rachel on the stage, I walked in and up the stairs. "Hey Rachel." "Hi." Just seeing her, I felt so happy. It was just the two of us, together, could things get much better? "Hey, where's your lunch?" Usually she brought lunch from home and I didn't eat because seriously, I'm surprised no one's gotten food poisoning yet. Her smile grew, displaying her amazingly white and perfect teeth. She pointed to the side of the stage, where there was a blanket with a picnic laid out on top. It was freakin' awesome. The food looked great and I was hungry. She gestured for us to sit so we walked over and sat beside each other in the blanket. Though I was kinda surprised I hadn't noticed all that when I walk in; I'm usually pretty great at noticing details. We ate for a while, just making small talk. We quickly finished but continued talking. Suddenly, Rachel changed to conversation. "Quinn, I heard you singing this morning in the auditorium." "Really?" "Yes, you were amazing." I blushed at the compliment, especially since it was coming from her. "But if you were there, why didn't you talk to me?" I asked. "I didn't want to interrupt you Quinn." There was a silence as we both thought. "Is there a reason you sang that song?" She questioned me. I met her gaze. She looked back knowingly, but I decided to ignore that. It's the perfect chance to tell her how I feel, I realized. I breathed in deeply, scared, but I had to do this. Even though it was highly unlikely that Rachel would reciprocate my feelings, I still had to tell her. It might ruin our friendship, or it might turn our friendship into something so much better. And I couldn't be later left wondering what if... "Rachel, I thought it expressed my feelings perfectly." Another deep breath. I quickly looked at the clock hanging on the wall to make sure that we wouldn't be interrupted anytime soon. Nope, 30 minutes of lunch left. Okay, I got this. I can do this. "Rachel," I looked straight into her eyes and she did the same, "Rachel, I- I love you," I managed to say it easier than I'd expected. I searched her beautiful face for signs of shock, disgust, or any other feelings. But she just smiled. Is that good? "Quinn, I know." "You do?" Now I'm thoroughly confused. "Yes, Brittany told me yesterday." Oh. "Now, don't be mad at her," she rushed on, "She didn't mean to, but it slipped out." I nodded. I wasn't mad. We gazed at each other for a few minutes in silence; I wanted to know how she would respond to my confession, but then I didn't. I'd absolutely die if she didn't feel the same.

"Quinn, I love you too." I let that sink in, let my brain process what just happened. I was surprised to say the least, but so freakin' happy. My heart jumped with joy; it was so happy I thought it'd burst from happiness. I practically jumped on Rachel, attacking her with a huge hug. She lay on the floor, me on top of her small warm body, the two of us hugging each other happily. I leaned onto my hands pulling the top half of my body up. I looked down at the beautiful girl under me. "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled. "Of course." I smiled down at her, just soaking in the moment, trying to make sure I'd always remember this moment. Her big chocolate eyes bore into mine. "You can kiss me if you want..." she whispered. Of course I can, I'm her girlfriend! I leaned down, dropping my body on hers. I slowly lowered my face, looking at her face so close to mine. She closed her eyes, and I closed mine as I closed the gap between our lips. I slowly, gently placed my lips on hers. The kiss started slow, so full of passion. Our lips molded together perfectly, as if we were meant to be together. I put my hands into her soft brown hair, clenching it in my hands. Her own hands reached into my short blonde hair and tightly held on. Her soft tongue slipped over my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I happily gave. We explored the others mouth slowly, tingling when our tongues touched. But as the kiss continued, it became so full of want, of need. I've wanted this forever, I've _needed_ this... and apparently I wasn't the only one who longed for this moment. My right hand let go of her hair, and began sliding down, feeling Rachel. At the first movement of my hand, hers moved onto my body. Our hands continued moving, desperate to touch the other's body, while my lips made their way along Rachel's jaw. I pulled back, and Rachel pulled back, feeling my hands move away, she looked into my eyes. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked, worried. I smiled, reassuring her. "No. Everything's perfect." I looked into her eyes as she smiled. The kiss was so amazing. I laid beside her, both of us moving closer. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Rachel. Always have, always will." "I love you too Quinn. And believe it or not, I've always kinda liked you too." "Kinda?" I snorted. "Okay, I've always liked you." I hugged her tighter, just so freaking happy in that moment. The happiest person ever.

**_I'll try to update soon, but I don't know if school will interrupt, but you know, I gotta pass school so... yeah. Kinda excited of what's to come... What do you think will happen?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Telling Santana**

**_I've been very busy lately so I apologize for taking so long and for making this such a short chapter. And, sadly, this story has only a couple more chapters left.._**

As we lay on the floor, Rachel still in my arms, I could not get the happy smile off my face. "Hey, Rach?" She looked up at me, into my eyes. "Yeah?" She asked, smiling. "So, you're bi?" I wanted to know if Finn (or any other guy) had a chance to win her back. I expected her to be upset, but she just laughed her musical laugh. "Yes. And you?" I shook my head, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "I don't like guys, at all. They're all douches." Rachel laughed again, this time with me joining in. "Except Sam. Come to think of it, we could've been amazing together," I said thoughtfully. "Uh, no," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes. "We're together, remember?" She reminded me. I laughed, while she huffed. "This isn't funny Quinn."

"Yeah it is. Jealous much?" She tried to keep the smile off her face, but failed. "Well I don't want to lose you after I barely got you," she replied. "Me neither. You're just so cute when you're jealous," I admitted.

"And you're just always cute." I laughed. "I know I'm adorable," I joked. Rachel arched her eyebrow. "Wow, conceited much?" I laughed along with Rachel. "Yeah, but you love me. And as adorable as I am, you are so much more. You are so beautiful, talented, and amazing. I'm happy I can call you mine," I whispered, looking into her chocolate eyes, getting lost in them. There was a short silence while we gazed into each other's eyes. Rachel broke the silence. "Well as much as I enjoy being here in your arms, can we possibly get off the floor? I doubt that these floors are ever cleaned, and I'd appreciate it if I could keep my dress clean." I chuckled, looking down at her black dress as I stood and helped Rachel up. "You wore black today?" I was surprised. Rachel's wardrobe consists of bright colors, not black items. We started walking off the stage, towards the door. "Yes. I fail to see why you are so shocked at my choice of dress color." I shook my head. "This is the first time I've seen you wear black. But you can pull it off." She grinned at my compliment. "Well I'm glad you've paid so much attention to me that you are well-acquainted with my wardrobe colors."

I stopped her. "I've always noticed you. And paid attention to you, even when I was a Cheerio. You were the one who didn't notice me. I mean, you noticed that I was a bitch, but you didn't notice me." She looked into my eyes, saying, "Yes, I did. But you were the head Cheerio who would never dream of being with the glee club loser, even when you joined glee." I considered what she said. "I did. I tried denying my feelings for you. But I couldn't. And you were chasing after Finn, so I didn't think I'd have much of a chance."

"I chased after him because he was the closest I'd get to you." I shook my head; this shouldn't matter. "Regardless, we should just forget all that. I love you, you love me, and now we're together. Let's focus on that and our future." Rachel nodded, agreeing. We started walking again, hand in tiny, warm hand, when I remembered something. I stopped again, Rachel stopping when she noticed I did. "What Quinn?" She asked worriedly, seeing my scared expression. "We have to tell Santana."

* * *

It took Rachel several minutes to calm me down. I wasn't really scared of Santana, I was scared of how she'd react, knowing Rachel and I were together. "Ok well, we are going to tell everyone in glee this afternoon right?" Rachel asked. "Yeah. But I think I should tell Santana before we tell everyone."

"Ok. I guess you'd know how to deal with her since you've been best friends for a while." Um, actually, there is no dealing with Santana. Just gotta be prepared for her reaction. Rachel pulled me out of my thoughts. "You know, I'd actually considered going out with Santana when she'd confessed her feelings. I envisioned how it would be like to be her girlfriend. And she is nice. And she is very beautiful..." I quickly pulled Rachel closer, interrupting her by giving her a kiss. She wasted no time kissing me back, but I pulled away. "You're mine, remember? Don't forget that." She beamed. "I won't. And you are nice too."

I grabbed her hand in mine as we waked out of the auditorium, the bell ringing. I walked Rachel to her next class, smiling at her before heading to my own class. I wanted to kiss her goodbye, but I'm not ready for the whole school to know about me and Rach. Rachel and the other gleeks have been saved from slushies by Santana and Puck, who threatened the others jocks and Cheerios. I, as the ex-head Cheerio, used to be slushied, but now I'm pretty much left alone. But once everyone finds out about who I'm dating now, the slushying and bullying is sure to start up again.

* * *

I went through 5th and 6th period thinking about what I would say to Santana. By the time the last bell rang, I had played through many different scenarios of what could happen in my head. Slowly walking out of my last class, I kept imagining Santana's reaction. I finally made it to the choir room, much too soon. I saw Rachel already in the room. She met my gaze, smiling and mouthing 'good luck.' There was still time before glee began, so Santana and I would have time to talk. I stood by the door, greeting the gleeks who passed by me. When Santana neared the door, she nodded at me. She was about to enter, but I stepped in front of her. "I need to talk to you." She nodded, and followed me into an empty classroom. I sat down, and she stood in front of me. I remembered our first confrontation when I confessed my feelings for Rachel. That time we argued; hopefully, that wouldn't happen this time. "Let me guess, Q, you want to tell me that you and Rachel are going out." What?! My jaw dropped, so shocked that I was. How does Santana manage to freakin' know everything? She smirked. "Yeah, I knows."

"How?" I managed to stutter. "Well, first, I saw you two getting your mack on in the auditorium. Then I heard you two talking about your feelings and shit." I was kinda glad I didn't have to break it to her. "You eavesdropped?" She nodded. "You finally grew balls and admitted how much you love her. I knew you would, but I kinda hoped you wouldn't," she said. "Wait a minute, you actually did like Rachel?" I asked, shocked that she had feelings for anyone besides Brittany. She nodded. "I do like Rachel. But as a friend, not like what I feel for Britt. I guess I just wanted to be distracted or whatever. I knew it was stupid to try to chase after her, especially since I knew that you two would eventually get together, but I had to. I didn't want to keep feeling like I wasn't good enough. Especially after Britt chose wheels over me." I felt so sad hearing that she felt like a reject. I stood up, walking over to her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Well Brittany wants to be with you too. She told me that she really misses you. And the way you two love each other, I know you two are meant to be."

"Thanks Q. Imma talk to her, try to get back with her. I really am sorry about the whole Rachel thing." I smiled. "Well, I should actually thank you, because you pushed me to admit my true feelings. We probably wouldn't be together now if it weren't for you." She smirked. "Yeah, 'cause you know, I'm fuckin' awesome." Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Yeah, sure you are."

"I am!" We hugged once more, only pulling apart at the sound of nearing footsteps. Rachel stood, watching us, smiling confusedly. "Does this mean you two cleared things up and are now back to being best friends?" I turned to Santana, who turned to me, and we both nodded. Rachel neared us. "So, Santana, I was wondering, could we be friends?" She asked shyly. "Yeah, hobbit. I'd like that." Rachel's face lit up; not only does she now have an awesome girlfriend, but she also has a badass, protective friend. "This calls for a group hug!" She exclaimed. She pulled me and S in, hugging us so very tightly. But I gotta say, that group hug made me really happy. And by her face, I'd say Santana was just as glad as Rachel and I that the three of us were now besties.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's time for glee," Rachel said, pulling away and breaking our hug. Santana looked at Rachel and me curiously. "Are you two gonna tell everyone?" I nodded, "Yep. You ready, Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn. Are you?" I nodded. Taking Rachel's and Santana's hands in both of mine, we left the empty room and made our way back to the choir room, where Rachel and I would make our announcement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Really?**

_**Oh my god, I suck so much for not updating sooner. I have had time, but I just could not write. So yeah, here's chapter 8! Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!**_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous and scared. Truth is, my heart freaking pounded against my ribcage and it took all my willpower and control to not turn around and flee. My rational side said that the other gleeks would support us because we're a family. But my irrational side screamed that they'd hate us, hate me, and abandon me. So I told my irrational side, 'Shut the hell up! No one cares about your damn opinion. That's why you're my irrational side.' This would be the first time I admitted that I was lesbian, excluding the time I had admitted it to myself and Rachel.

Santana stopped suddenly, making Rachel and I stop. We were a few feet away from the choir room door. "You guys, everyone thinks you're both straight. So it's gonna be damn shocking to them, especially the part of you, Q."

"Me? Why especially me?" I asked, puzzled.

Santana scoffed. "Q, no one would ever in a million years think you played for the other team. You're like, straight as an arrow." Seeing my face, she continued on. "I mean, it seems like you're straight as an arrow. Or even straighter, if that's possible. Obviously, you're not. But you seem like you are. And everyone thinks-"

"Ok S." I interrupted her rambling. "I think I get it." She nodded.

Rachel piped up, entering the conversation. "Of course this will come as a shock to our fellow glee clubbers, but they will undoubtedly support us. We are a family after all. We've been through so much together; this is simply another thing we'll go through."

Santana nodded. "And if they don't..."

Rolling my eyes, I finished her sentence while Rachel laughed. "You'll 'go all Lima Heights on their asses.' Yes, we know Santana."

She smiled. "Alright then. Imma go in, tell them you guys are coming in, and then you guys can tell them your announcement. Come in when you're ready."

She hugged Rachel, then hugged me. Just as she was about to pull away, I held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Thanks San. Really."

She pulled back, smiling. I knew she'd understand how we were feeling right now because she had to go through the same thing when she came out and was with Brittany. "You're welcome." She turned to Rachel, who also mouthed a quick 'thanks', then turned and walked into the choir room.

I still felt very nervous. Although I'd had a hard time accepting myself, it was made easier because I realized how much I loved Rachel. If I was happy with her, that was all that should matter, right? But I still felt anxious and scared. I wanted to tell our friends, but at the same time I didn't. And I would still need to tell my mom and meet Rachel's dads. Ugh. Might as well get through with it. Swallowing my fears, I looked at Rachel. She grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and gently, reassuringly squeezed it. She was smiling at me, looking carefree and exactly the opposite of me. "Should I be worried?" She teased.

I shook my head, "How are you not nervous?" I asked.

"Quinn, I love you. They'll be very happy for us, just like they were for Santana. It'll be fine."

This small brunette never ceases to amaze me. Her confidence and optimism just helped me feel better.

"Besides," she continued, seeing me relax a bit, "We've performed in front of hundreds of people. This is nothing compared to that. At least they won't boo us."

I finally cracked a small smile; she had a point. But right now, I think I would've preferred performing in front of those hundreds of strangers. I saw her lean over, then felt her lips on mine. Kissing her back, I felt myself relax further. Just one touch from her and everything else was forgotten. Her kiss reassured me. She pulled back, meeting my gaze. "Ready?" I nodded. She started walking, pulling me along.

* * *

"So, Quinn and Rachel have something to tell you all. And here they are," Santana said as we walked in. She nodded at us, smiling reassuringly and took her seat, which I noticed was beside Brittany. They haven't sat together since they broke up. _Note to self: get the details on that._ Going back to the present, I heard Rachel talk. As she did, I tried to read everyone's expressions. Some were surprised, which could've been because Rachel and I were holding hands or because Santana called us by our actual names for once. Others looked alert, attentive. I tuned back in to what Rachel was saying.

"-have something to tell you all. But before we do, I'd like to say that we expect your support and love once you all hear what we have to say. Okay?"

She received nods and 'yeah's in response. "Okay then. Quinn, shall I tell them? Or will you?"

I looked at her, thinking. Then I heard Santana, practically yelling. "Quinn! It should be Quinn."

"Santana!" Rachel yelled back to quiet the Latina. Turning to me, she continued. "It doesn't have to be you. I am perfectly capable of telling-"

"No." I interrupted. "It should be me." She searched my eyes, making sure it was what I really wanted to do and not just me obeying Santana. But it was. I had to do this. She nodded, seeing my determination to do this. I turned to the rest of the gleeks, taking a deep breath. _I got this._

"Hey guys," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. I heard some chuckles and saw some eyes being rolled. Everyone knew how awkward I could be sometimes.

"So... Rachel and I..." I took another breath. "We're together. Like together together." I didn't want there to be any confusions. "Like-"

"Quinn, I think they get it," Rachel stopped me.

I nodded. "Okay. So... yeah."

Looking at the gleeks faces, I'd say I was the only one surprised. Well there was a few shocked expressions, like Finn and Mr. Schue, but everyone else looked happy, some smiling and others smirking knowingly. This was totally a WTF moment. I glanced at Rachel, who looked just as surprised as I felt. Santana, I noticed, also seemed surprised that no one was surprised.

"Umm, anyone mind telling me why you all aren't surprised?"

Kurt snorted, drawing everyone's attention. "It was kinda obvious you two liked each other. I'm surprised it took you two this long to make it official. Well, actually it might've taken this long because Santana interfered, but yeah."

I just stood there. How did he, and everyone else, know all that, even the Santana part? The confusion must've still been etched on my face because Kurt rolled his eyes. "You two make it so obvious." He held his hand out, saying "Pay up losers."

I watched in shock as Mike, Puck, Blaine and Sugar pulled out money and handed it to Kurt. Everyone watched as Kurt then counted it, and put it into five piles. "So you guys gave me $80, meaning we each get $16." And with that, he handed some bills to Mercedes, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Tina and kept some money for himself. Realizing what had just occurred, I couldn't stop myself from overreacting.

"You guys made a_ bet?!_"

Kurt looked at me seriously, nodding. "Yeah. On who Rachel would end up with. You or Santana."

"Kurt, how could you do this? And all of you too! " Rachel said, clearly distressed.

The people in question shrugged, some not meeting our eyes.

But as quickly as my anger came, it left. I kinda found the whole situation amusing. While I was busy accepting myself and trying to win Rachel's love, my close friends were busy betting on who Rachel would choose. I really shouldn't have worried. Placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder to calm her, I spoke to Kurt. "So who bet on who?" I really was curious. Rachel looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Really, Quinn?"

"Well, it's done. They already did the bet. And of course you and I would've ended up together in the end."

I put my arm around her shoulder, trying to make her feel better and see how amusing the situation was. She chuckled as she leaned onto me.

"So, Kurt?" I still wanted an answer to my question.

"Ok, so the losers, which were Team Santana, were Mike, Puck, Sugar, and Blaine. The winners, Team Quinn, were myself, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, and Joe. And Finn and Mr. Schue were obviously not a part of this."

I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finn stand up and leave. "O-kay..."

Tina shook her head. "Don't worry about him. He just wanted another chance with Rachel. And he's bummed that his exes are together. But he'll get over it eventually. Anyways, congrats guys!"

She stood and ran to me, nearly tackling me in a hug. During the brief time we'd worked on the duet together, she'd realized that I had feelings for Rachel. But she neither said anything or tried to make me admit it. And I loved her for that (as a friend, guys). She looked at me, her face telling me that she knew I'd be truly happy now that I had Rachel. Our other friends followed Tina's example, giving us hugs, congratulating us and wishing us luck. We all just stood there, happily talking. After a while, Mr. Schue called for silence.

"Well, there goes our time. I'll see you all tomorrow. And Rachel and Quinn, congrats. I hope you guys are happy together." He hugged us both, then led us all out to the parking lot, where we all parted ways.

_**Kinda short, I know. But I like it. And I think it came out better than it should've. Anyways, I've planned out two more chapters, and that will be the end... maybe. It probably will, though. Many thanks to anyone who actually reads this chapter and please review!**_


End file.
